


Getting Vibranium isn't Easy

by Saricess



Category: Black Panther - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Protective Siblings, Wakanda, Wakanda forever, anti tony stark, shuri and bucky are good friends, t'challa and shuri are the best siblings, tony stark got nothing on shuri, tony stark is a asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: What happens when Wakanda comes out to the public and let's them know about their advance technology? A certain cocky billionaire thinks he can get some vibranium but when he finally gets allowed to be in Wakanda he finds out that it's much more harder to get some vibranium, not only by T'challa but buy the one who has created all the technology, Shuri.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little introduction to the fanfic, more and longer chapters to come ;)

They were out. Many secrets had been told. Now everyone knows.

 

Wakanda is now revealed to the public thanks to T’challa, people from his home country had mixed views. Some did not like people knowing about them and what they had, too used to hiding away, but that also meant they were safe. The others were supportive of coming out, now the world knew just how advanced Wakanda was to America and to all of the other countries, and their technology could save thousands of people on the outside.

 

The meeting T’challa attended with Nakia and Okoye for the United Nations had been successful, they were calm and respectful to everyone there, then came the question.

 

“What can a third world country offer to the rest of the world”

 

Okoye and Nakia felt pride through them, T’challa smirked at the man, a swell of smug flowing through him. He then told the United Nations about the technology in Wakanda and the inventions that were created, of course words weren’t enough. Nakia showed them a slides which projected from her wrists while T’challa explained what each thing was and what it did.

 

The people in the room could not believe what they saw, all this time they had thought that it was just a third world country with nothing to offer.

 

They were all wrong.

 

The UN accepted the help of Wakanda with their conditions, and T’challa resumed his designs for the outreach centre, he had the most trusted people working on his plans, including Nakira and Shuri.

 

Wakanda was now on the news around the world as T’challa expected and it was no wonder as to why people wanted to go to his country, however he denied all of them. Bringing Wakanda out was huge for his people, he did not want to move on to quickly and allow people in, he also wanted to have his people be comfortable and he knew they wouldn’t like outsiders to come so fast.

 

However, T’challa has one person who desperately wanted to step foot in Wakanda, he denied all his calls but the man would not give up.  

 

He called again today and T’challa was getting annoyed but then he got a plan. He said to that man that we would be allowed to visit tomorrow and hung up, not wanting the man to gloat and think he got his way.

 

No, he would invite him to Wakanda, listen to him then deny to what he wanted.


	2. He arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'challa's guest is finally in Wakanda, but things go wrong for him at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to finish writing this earlier but hixtape came out!! I hope you enjoy (this and hixtape)!!

Today was the day _that_ someone was coming to Wakanda, every tribe knew of this and respected T’challa’s decision, especially why he would want an outsider to visit their country. T’challa had told the Dora Milaje to respect their guest unless he told them otherwise, of course Okoye spoke out about this but after some convincing agreed with her King.

T’challa was dressed normally, he did not want to change his clothing for a guest coming to **his** country. He wore the panther necklace as always and Kimoyo Beads, which every one of the royals and who served them wore.

T’challa and told his guest over the phone to be patient on their arrival, and that they would be escorted to him, T’challa only hoped that he followed his words.

It was in the early afternoon that his guest arrived, he received a video from Ayo then she along with others of the Dora Milaje would be escorting his guest and would arrive soon, he thanked her and waited on this throne with Okoye by his side.

Minutes later a knock was at the door.

“Enter”

The door opened to reveal Ayo and the other Dora Milaje, Ayo led them in and stopped a few feet infront of T’challa and bowed.

“My King” she addressed as she stood “Your guest has arrived”

She stood aside, and there with the Dora Milaje, stood a pale skinned mane dressed in a brown suit, brown beard and red tinted sunglasses. He stood with hands in his pockets, he took off his sunglasses to reveal brown eyes, he flashed a grin at T’challa.

“Stark”

“T’challa”

Immediately spears were pointed at Tony, the Dora Milaje surrounded him with angry faces.

“You will address him as King” Ayo demanded, Tony raised an eyebrow at her and looked at T’challa.

“I’m sure that your King doesn’t mind, does he?” he asked in a mocky tone, which only angered the Dora Milaje more.

“He does” T’challa spoke as he rose from his throne and walked to where Ayo stood, Okoya following behind.

“You serious?” Tony asked him in surprise “What happened to you being on my side?”

“I was never on your side Stark, it only seemed that way because I was chasing the person you were” he informed

“Yeah but-”

“You didn’t come here to chat about sides did you Stark?” T’challa mocked

“No of course not” Tony dismissed “I think you know why I’m here”

“Of course I do, it does not take a King or genius to know” the King replied “Shall we start with a tour?”

“Sure...Your Highness” he added as Ayo gave him a look as he spoke “Can I ask, who are these”

“ _These_ are the Dora Milaje, bodyguards to the King and warriors of Wakanda” Okoya spoke for the first time as she stood by T’challa.

“ _Spears away!_ ” she spoke in their language, Xhose, and their spears were pulled away from Tony and by their sides.

“Stark this is Okoya, head of the Dora Milaje and head of Wakanda’s armed forces and intel” T’challa introduced.

“Pleasure to meet you sweet thing” he smirked as he held out a hand, Okoya looked at it and turned to T’challa.

“ _If he calls me sweet thing again his body will meet my spear_ ”

“Okoya” T’challa spoke with a sharp tone, Okoya turned quite but nothing more. The king turned to Stark who had now retreated his hand “Let’s get going”

* * *

T’challa took Tony outside, the Dora Milaje following behind. They walked around the land as T’challa showed him the buildings and people of him home country, he could see that Tony was impressed by everything, as much as he tried to hide it. 

After an hour they went back inside, where T’challa let the Dora Milaje off duty and he spoke to Tony.

“I must say...Your Highness, the technology you have is amazing, even compared to mine”

“I know you think you are giving me a compliment, but anything on par with your technology is an insult to us”

“Excuse me?” Tony looked at T’challa with angry “It’s one thing to talk bad about me, but you come after my tech then you’ve got another thing coming”

“I am not as you say ‘coming on’ to your technology Stark, just stating that ours is better”

“Oh yeah? And why’s that”

A smirk grew on T’challa “Why don’t we see who invented everything in Wakanda and ask them?”

“Perfect, then I can tell them why mine is better”

“You can try Stark” _you can try_

T’challa led Tony down a few hallways until they finally reached a seven foot tall white door that opened automatically when they stood infront of it.

One inside, they saw a platform which they stood on with a large table a few feet infront of them with a dark centre, a few feet infront of them was a huge swirling staircase which would lead down to another room.

“Come” T’challa commanded as they went down the staircase where they saw a huge room full with tables with different things laid upon them, in the middle of the room was a able with a wall coming from the bottom and curving to go over it.

But what caught Tony’s eye was the one other person in the room. It’s back was facing them and their hair was in long braids.

“Shuri” the person, now known as Shuri, jumps and dropped what they had in their hands and turned around. Tony could now see that this Shuri person is a girl, who was wearing an orange dress.

“Don’t scare me like that!” she scolded T’challa, as she walked to him. They low fived each others hand and crossed their arms and thumped them on their chest. T’challa put an arm around her shoulders and turned to Tony, who looked at them in confusion.

“Stark, let me introduce you to the person who has invented everything here in Wakanda”

“Wait- what?!” Tony looked at Shuri in shock “Y-your the one who created those buildings?!”

“Yes” Shuri smirked

“Those things near the trains”

“Yep”

“Those beads that the Doa...Dola...the women army use?!”

“Dora Milaje” Shuri corrected “And yes to that. You need your hearing tested as my brother clearly said that I creating everything”

“Sister?!” he turned to T’challa even more in shock “She’s your sister?!”

“Again about the hearing”

“Yes Stark, this is my little sister Shuri, Princess of Wakanda” T’challa proudly said “She has helped me many times”

“If I didn’t you wouldn’t be standing here”

“Now now”

“How old are you” Tony asked Shuri, she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“16”

“16?!”

“Oh my god Brother please let me fix his ears”

“No Shuri”

Tony shook his head to get rid of the shock and once again looked at Shuri “So...So does that mean you created his suit?” he asked, pointing at T’challa.

Shuri nodded “Yes! I’ve created everything here!” she said frustratingly.

“That’s amazing”

“Yeah I know” Shuri smirked as she flipped her braids back.

“Must of been hard though”

“No, it wasn’t” Shuri defended “Maybe when I was younger but now things are easy to create”

“Wow…”

“So Stark” T’challa cut through Tony’s thoughts “You have finally seen Wakanda and it’s technology, now if you would stop ringing me and pestering me about us things will be good-”

“Not so fast Your Highness” Tony cut in “Yes I have wanted to see Wakanda and it’s technology but the main reason why I wanted to come here-”

“Is because of vibranium” T’challa cut him off “Isn’t it?”

“Yes” Tony agreed “I was wondering how much it costs to but some, I only need 5kg, starting off light and some more in the future”

“I deny your offering”

“What…?”

“As I just said Stark, I won’t give you vibranium” T’challa spoke in a serious tone “Vibranium is part of Wakanda, it had been used generously in our country, some have managed to steal amounts for their own evil purposes. Now that we are open to the public I allow people to use things we have already created in good use, if they need something that we have not created they must send in a form and will be seen over by Shuri”

“You serious?” Tony looked at T’challa wide eyed.

T’challa nodded “Yes Stark”

“Come on man, ok i don’t need 5kg, smaller then”

“The answer is still no Stark”

“But...why?” Tony didn’t understand. Why wouldn’t T’challa give him vibranium? Tony understood that it was a rare and powerful metal, he can put it to good use, surely T’challa knew that. So why won’t he allow Tony to have any,

“To gain vibranium from me is for me to trust you” T’challa told him “I will not give the most rare and powerful sources out just to anyone, I need to know that whoever desires vibranium will use it right”

“But I will”

“From what I have seen Stark, no you won’t” T’challa walked closer to him and looked in his eyes “I have seen your creations and they do not sit well with me and my sister, if you truly want vibranium, gain my trust”

“Gain your trust? Is that all” Tony felt smug, gaining the trust of T’challa was going to be easy, like taking candy from a baby.

“Don’t look so smug Stark, gaining my trust takes work, I do not give it out freely” A woosh came behind Tony, he turned to see a door open which led in the Dora Milaje, Okoye leading.

“It is time to go now” she spoke.

“Sure sweet thing” Tony replied with his smug smirk, eyes closed.

“ _Okoye!_ ” Tony opened his eyes to see the spear Okoye was holding almost touching the top of his nose,  his breathing stilled. A few seconds later it was lowered to reveal Okoye's angry face.

“Do not call me that” she spat and turned around, the Dora Milaje followed her and Ayo walked to Tony’s side, ready to walk behind him.

“Well that was eventful” he joked and looked back at T’challa “Just you wait Your Highness, I’ll get your trust” he then turned to Shuri “and yours too Princess!”

Shuri flipped him off.

“Hey!”

The doors closed behind them, Shuri smirked and T’challa looked disapprovingly at his sister.

“What?”

“ _Shuri_ ”

“He asked for it” she shrugged him off and went back to her station, he watched her sit down and go back to whatever she was working on “There’s no way he’s getting vibranium, right Brother”

“You are correct” he said as he put a hand on her shoulder “He has to come though Wakanda, the Dora Milaje, me and you”

“Why am I last”

“Save the best for last”

“Damn right”


End file.
